under the lion's care
by garekinclong
Summary: "Kau mau tahu cara meningkatkan kemampuan sihirmu selain dengan berlatih?" Anggukan antusias dari penawaran tersebut menjadi babak awal cerita yang terhubung dari benang merah mereka berdua. [ SouMomo. Hapiba Soske! ]


"Kau mau tahu cara meningkatkan kemampuan sihirmu selain dengan berlatih?"

Anggukan antusias dari penawaran tersebut menjadi babak awal cerita yang terhubung dari benang merah mereka berdua.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **[ under the lion's care ]**

 **Free** (c) **Ouji Kouji** , **Kyoto Animation**. Fiksi ini dikarang **garekinclong** demi asupan, tidak untuk komersiil.

A Wizardry Enchantment!AU (fantasy BL game). Calon penyihir!Momo. Roh singa!Soske. _Possibly OOC. Typo(s). Fast pace._

( **PS:** roh di sini wujudnya bisa terlihat dengan mata telanjang dan bisa disentuh. Ibaratnya benar-benar memiliki wujud seperti manusia.)

Yamazaki **Sousuke** / Mikoshiba **Momotarou**

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Halo! Salam kenal! Namaku Mikoshiba Momotarou, partnermu dalam menyelesaikan ujian akhir. Mohon bantuannya!"

Sambutan hangat yang berwujud ajakan berjabat tangan dari laki-laki muda berhelai jingga agaknya lambat direspon pada pihak yang diajak berkenalan. Momotarou tidak suka menunggu lama, maka ia segera menangkup dua tangan milik lawan bicara dan menjabat sepuasnya.

"Ah, kau roh jenis apa? Hmm... kulihat dari penampilanmu, sepertinya kau..."

Momotarou memperhatikan lagi detail wujud lawan bicara.

Perawakan tegap, postur tubuh memiliki selisih tinggi kurang lebih 13 cm, mata hijau toska dengan pupil serupa pupil hewan buas—lonjong dan memberi kesan tajam, taring gigi yang tampak jelas di dekat sudut bibir, rambut cepak kecokelatan, kuku jari yang panjang, serta mimik wajah menyeramkan.

"...kingkong?"

'Roh' berwujud lelaki dewasa membuang air liur secara sengaja dan hampir mengenai sepatu Momotarou. Spontan, Momotarou berjingkrak ke belakang dengan jijik.

"Kingkong macam apa kau!?"

"...Kingkong itu hewan konyol yang dibuat-buat manusia. Roh kelas menengah ke atas sepertiku tidak bisa disamakan dengan hewan khayalan seperti itu, bocah."

"Eh? Lalu, kau apa? Uhm... Kuku panjang itu sepertinya... kucing?"

Lelaki itu memajukan langkah sampai jarak antara wajah mereka berdua dapat dihitung menggunakan penggaris kecil. Titik tertajam kuku panjang miliknya menyentuh ujung dagu Momotarou dan perlahan membuat Momotarou menengadah sampai kedua hidung hampir bertabrakan.

"Aku 'roh' singa, paham?"

Tatapan intimidasi yang berat membikin Momotarou tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain meneguk ludah.

Ah. Mengapa ia harus merasa takut memiliki partner yang akan membantunya mengerjakan ujian akhir seperti ini?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Secara garis besar, Mikoshiba Momotarou adalah seorang manusia yang memiliki ambisi untuk menjadi penyihir. Maka dari itu ia memasuki Samezuka Wizardry School, sekolah sihir terbesar di negaranya, yang tiap tahunnya menghasilkan penyihir-penyihir berkualitas tinggi dan berpendidikan.

Mikoshiba Momotarou yang sejatinya ingin menjadi penyihir untuk mengangkat nama keluarga sederhananya itu mulai memasuki tahap ujian akhir, yang mana dibagi menjadi tiga bagian ujian. Ujian pertama, ujian kedua, dan ujian final.

Dan dalam menjalankan ujian akhir tersebut, siswa diwajibkan memanggil satu ruh dari dunia ruh untuk membantunya menyelesaikan ujian. Ruh sendiri memiliki tingkatan yang berbeda sebagaimana derajat manusia, dan rata-rata siswa hanya bisa memanggil ruh sesuai dengan batas kemampuan sihir mereka.

Momotarou tidak merasa dirinya bodoh karena ia bisa sampai sejauh ini (meski sering merepotkan teman-temannya untuk mengejar ketertinggalan), tapi ia merasa takjub bisa memanggil ruh singa yang notabene ruh kelas menengah ke atas.

Yang kini, Momotarou merasa sulit untuk bekerjasama dengannya.

Selama sebulan Momotarou beradaptasi dengan kehadiran sang roh singa yang mengenalkan diri sebagai Sousuke—yang ia dapat dari hasil perkenalannya hanyalah perkelahian sia-sia dan perdebatan penuh omong kosong, serta selalu dimenangkan oleh Sousuke.

"Dasar singa! Hewan maruk! Suka nikung singa betina lain!"

"Roh hewan dan hewan itu beda, bodoh."

Matsuoka Rin, teman yang seringkali menjadi orang yang kerepotan membantu Momotarou, tampaknya mulai lelah menepuk jidat lapangnya. Sudah berkali-kali ia mendengar perdebatan konyol dari dua pasangan yang sukar akur begini, dan sudah berkali-kali pula ia letih melerai mereka berdua. Beruntung Rin memiliki partner roh kucing yang lebih suka mengemil ikan sarden kalengan daripada berkicau tidak penting.

Pokoknya, Rin sudah angkat tangan untuk melerai mereka berdua. Biarlah mereka adu bicara sampai kehabisan bahan celaan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Ugh. Kau sudah tahu, 'kan, Sousuke. Tentang materi yang diujikan di ujian pertama."

Tiga jam setelah pengumuman materi ujian pertama, Momotarou memilih berpikir keras di kamar asramanya bersama dengan Sousuke daripada bertanya kepada Rin. Materi yang diujikan mengenai sihir pengendalian peri liar. Di dunia manusia dan penyihir yang hidup berdampingan, ada sebagian kecil peri liar yang kerap menjadi variabel pengganggu dalam kehidupan tersebut. Penyihir sebagai identitas makhluk yang lebih unggul dari manusia biasa dituntut untuk mampu mengendalikan peri liar agar tak mengganggu aktivitas yang tengah berlangsung. Peri liar tak bisa dianggap remeh, karena kekuatan tiap individu tak terukur sama. Ada yang lemah, ada yang kuat.

Dan dihadapkan langsung dengan materi ujian seperti ini, membuat Momotarou takut menghadapinya.

"Lemah. Mendengar peri liar saja sudah membuat wajah songongmu menjadi berpeluh begitu," Sousuke berujar sembari bersantai di kasur sebelah. Tentu saja siswa dan roh diharuskan tinggal satu kamar demi membangun hubungan lebih dekat.

"Bukan begitu!" Momotarou membentak, tak sadar kerut dahi menambah emosi pada wajah—serta tetesan air mata yang siap terjun kapan saja di sudut mata, "S-Sewaktu kecil, aku pernah diganggu peri liar... Ughh, mengingatnya saja membuatku mual."

"Mual atau trauma? Hei, kau itu calon penyihir. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi kalau tidak bisa lulus di ujian pertama?"

Momotarou dan Sousuke saling pandang dengan jarak dua kasur berseberangan. Senyap bicara mendominasi selama beberapa detik, dan Momotarou sudah mulai menggigit bibir; geram.

"Aku tahu itu. Aku tahu!"

Momotarou beralih dari duduk semedi di atas kasur menjadi tengkurap mencium bantal. Sousuke berpikir, mungkin Momotarou ingin meledakkan tangisnya dalam ruang sempit bantal. Apa segengsi itu untuk menunjukkan titik lemahnya pada Sousuke? Padahal mereka partner. Pasangan.

Biarlah. Toh selesai membantu Momotarou, ada kemungkinan ia melepas kontrak dan kembali pulang ke rumah.

"Aku sudah berlatih keras sampai bisa mengikuti ujian pertama ini. Tapi, justru materi pertama ini... terlalu berat bagiku, ugh. Apa ada cara lain supaya aku bisa lulus tanpa harus seperti ini?"

Sousuke dijadikan pendengar curhat dadakan kala Momotarou mulai berceloteh meski masih mencumbu bantal.

"Jadi kau lebih takut pada peri liar daripada roh singa sepertimu, Momo?"

Bahu Momotarou mengendik secara refleks. Ia pelan-pelan mengangkat wajah dari permukaan bantal, lalu memandang Sousuke sedikit terkejut, "Kau... apa?"

"Apa? Jadi benar-benar lebih takut peri liar daripada aku?"

"B-Bukan, maksudku—Sousuke, baru kali ini kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Momo'. C-Coba panggil 'Momo' lagi."

"..."

"...ya, ya, aku tahu kalau kuminta seperti itu pasti kau tak mau melakukannya," Momotarou mengambil selembar tisu dari meja sebelah kasur, mengusap daerah sekitar mata sampai bagian pipi.

"Oke. Kuganti pertanyaanku. Bagaimana cara meningkatkan kemampuan sihir? Berlatih dan belajar sudah kulakukan selama tiga tahun mengenyam pendidikan, tapi aku tidak merasakan peningkatan secara signifikan. Maksudku, aku masuk di tahun yang sama dengan Rin, tapi justru sekarang Rin menjadi calon penyihir peringkat atas."

"Bukankah seharusnya kau tahu kalau tiap orang memiliki cara improvisasi yang berbeda? Orang rajin memanajemen waktu untuk berlatih dan belajar sudah pasti pantas mendapat peringkat atas. Kutebak kau selalu bermain-main dan merepotkan temanmu itu."

"Cara bicaramu seolah kau tahu aku saja!"

"Bukankah sebagai partnermu, aku wajib membaca kepribadian dan gaya hidupmu? Aku tidak mau hanya mengiyakan keputusanmu, siapa tahu partnerku memiliki tujuan yang tak selaras denganku?"

"Eh? Jadi, apa tujuanku selaras denganmu?"

"Untuk lulus dari sekolah ini? Tentu saja."

Pelan-pelan, Momotarou mengulum senyum senang mendengar Sousuke yang bisa membangkitkan semangat belajarnya lagi. Memang sekadar kata saja tidak cukup, tapi jika itu kata yang diucapkan dari bibir Sousuke yang seringkali berpongah-pongah, itu saja mampu menaikkan _mood_ Momotarou.

"Hehe," Momotarou kelepasan tertawa, senyum yang tercipta dari garis bibirnya menambah kesan manis pada wajahnya, entah kenapa. Setidaknya di mata Sousuke.

"Ah. Kau mau tahu cara meningkatkan kemampuan sihirmu selain dengan berlatih?"

Mendengar hal itu, tentu saja Momotarou ingin mengetahuinya! Anggukan bak personil dugem turun panggung hampir membuat lehernya berbunyi 'krak'. Sousuke mengangkat kaki dari kasur kepemilikannya, lalu berjalan mendekati kasur Momotarou.

"Eh? Apa harus bisik-bisik? Di kamar ini kita hanya berdua, lho?" Momotarou kian bingung saat mendapati Sousuke duduk di sebelahnya persis.

"Ya. Memang hanya kita berdua."

"Eh? Maksudmu ap—hmf!"

Raupan cium sekali tangkap membelenggu Momotarou dari protes keras. Sousuke mendorong bahu Momotarou sampai punggung terjatuh di permukaan kasur, lalu tangan mulai mengencangkan pelukan saat menarik pinggang kurus Momotarou pada dekapan.

Apa jadinya Momotarou di tangan roh singa yang superior?

* * *

 **a/n** : biarkanlah berakhir gantung karena suatu saat nanti pasti kulanjutkan. suatu saat nanti. kalau masih mood lanjutin juga sih :")

HAPIBA SOSKEEEHH! Maap ya baru bisa bikin karena sendirinya lagi memerangi writerblock dan kemageran ngetik u_u

Terima kasih sudah berkenan untuk membaca!

(BTW game wizardry mantap abis! Belom main rute lainnya karena saat ini lagi ngejar Sweet Ending baru ganti rute :') )

 **[ sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


End file.
